Akari Hoshina
is the character of Smile Precure! New Generation. Her alter ego is . Appearence Akari have a short red hair and at her hair she use a yellow ribbon. Personality She is kind, straight forwarded, and she is very good at cooking. Relationship Sayaka Naruse- her bestfriend. Hoshina Yuu- her younger brother. Hoshina Mayu- her mother. Hoshina Yamato- her father. Cure Bright Sunny "The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Bright Sunny!" 太陽サンサン熱血パワー！キュア明るいサニー！ Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawaa! Kyua Akarui Sanī! is Akari's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Bright Sunny has the power of Fire. Out of the 5 Smile! Cures, Sunny has the most physical strength, she can even make earthquake with her punch, hike the giant boulders, and she has power to lift up Akanbe monsters single-handedly and fling them a fair distance away. Her basic purification attack is Sunny Fire. Aside from this, she can also generate fire at will when in battle, either in offence when attacking an enemy, or in defense when she forms a barrier of fire around herself to neutralize others' attacks Transformation Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! '- "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" is the official transformation phrase used by Akari to transform into Cure Sunny. The Smile pact opens, and the girls set their ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes their individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact sequence. A backgrounds voice asks, "Ready?" and in response, Akari shouts, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which Akari taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Akari snaps her fingers to light her puff on fire and applies it once onto her chest, surrounding herself with fire which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair then changes from red to orange and gets styled and their eyes become a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puffs onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure Bright Sunny flies down from the sky, lands on her feet and recites her introductory speech. Attacks '''Sunny Fire '- Cure Bright Sunny charges up her Smile Pact with enough fighting spirit to make it glow and grants her power to perform the attack. When enough fighting spirit has been collected, the Smile Pact explodes in fire to form a fireball in the sky. Cure Bright Sunny then does a run, jumps into the air, spins and blasts the fireball at the enemy in a volleyball strike. '''Sunny Fire Burning - Is the upgrade version of Sunny Fire. Trivia *She is the first character that good at cooking. *she is Hino Akane who as cure sunny successor. *she is same with Akane that is have a younger brother Gallery Cure sunny finish.jpg|Cure Bright Sunny or Cure Sonny final transformation speech Hoshina Akari.jpg|Hoshina Akari Cure Bright Sunny or Cure Sunny transformation.jpg|Cure Bright Sunny or Cure Sunny transformation Category:Smile Precure! New Generation Characters Category:Smile Precure! New Generation Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures